Ellis
Ellis '''is a mechanic with a love of life, a firm belief in his own immortality, and the ability to treat any setback as a fun dare to impress his friends. Born and raised in Savannah, Ellis divides up his time working at the local garage, hanging out with his buddies, and dropping by for Sunday dinners with Mom—why’d anybody want to live anywhere else? Then the zombies had to go and spoil it. Now Ellis is looking for new things to occupy his time, and finding plenty. It turns out the zombie apocalypse is one big dare, and there’s no shortage of crazy stuff he can try to impress his new buddies. According to Chet of Valve, he is "extremely excited" about everything, like managing to visit a concert and being able to kill a lot of zombies, occasionally doing both at the same time, like in the "Dark Carnival" finale. Personality-wise Ellis is open, friendly, inclusive and highly (even unrealistically) optimistic. In common with most young men, he is a risk taker and believes himself to be indestructible. He is also easily distracted, often breaking into rants about things that have nothing to do with the current situation, far-fetched stories about his friend Keith and indulging in a flight of fantasy about marrying Zoey and taking her off on a cross-country road trip: all at the most inconvenient of times. Battle vs. Tallahassee (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Tallahassee: 1234 Ellis: 1234 In an abandoned department store, Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita, and Little Rock wander in. Columbus asks "What are we doing here?" "What else?" answers Little Rock, "He's looking for Twinkies." Tallahassee says "They must have left something in the employee lounge." They go in and lock the door, in case of zombies. After some searching, Tallahassee finds a box of Twinkies and starts eating. Meanwhile, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, and Nick also find themselves takeing﻿ shelter in the store. They see the closed door and the sounds from behind it. Ellis is about to knock, but Coach stops him. "Careful," he says "there could be zombies in there." "Good point." says Ellis. He knocks on the door from off on the side. Inside, this knocking sounds like zombies. As Tallahassee finishes the last Twinkie in the box, he says "Well, it's nice to know that zombies are starting to have better timeing." Witchita blasts a huge hole in the door with her Taurus Model 62C Takedown Rifle. They hear Ellis and the rest running away. "This is going to be fun!" says Tallahassee, his inner redneck surfacing. They all split up. Witchita is chaseing Rochelle. Rochelle fires a Hunting Rifle round into her leg, but Witchita shoots Rochelle in the chest. Ellis: 123 Nick sneaks up on Witchita and puts bullets in her from head to toe with a Silenced SMG. Tallahassee: 123 Tallahassee and Columbus are chaseing after Coach. Coach fires randomly behind with his Magnum, but misses. Columbus fires at him with his H&K MP7A1. One bullet shoots the handgun out of Coach's hand. Tallahassee then shoots him with his SIG-Sauer P226. Ellis: 12 Tallahassee says "He really let himself go." Columbus adds "Yeah, and he's fat too." Columbus walks over past the makeup counter, but Nick cuts him down with his SMG. Tallahassee: 12 Tallahassee hides in the shadows and pulls out his Banjo. Nick walks over, looking for more enemies. Tallahassee slams Nick in the head, whacking his brain, breaking his neck and jaw, and knocking out some of his teeth. Ellis: 1 Meanwhile, across the store, Little Rock scaning for anyone else, MP7A1 in hand. Ellis shoots her in the head with his own Magnum. Tallahassee: 1 Ellis says to himself "I knew all that time playing paintball with Keith would come in handy." Suddenly, he hears the song "Dueling Banjos" on, well, the banjo comeing from the sports department. He runs over. We see that it's Tallahassee playing the banjo. He sees Ellis run over and slams him in the face with the banjo. Ellis falls to the ground and his pistol slides over out of reach, so he picks up a golf club. He gets back up and wacks Tallahassee in the leg. He groans in pain and swings the banjo at Ellis, but he jumps back and misses the swing. He hits Tallahassee in the crotch, who falls over in pain. Ellis slams the club on Tallahassee's back, shouting "BONK!", qouting from his favorite video game as Tallahassee's back breaks with an audible snap. Tallahassee: Ellis raises his club in the air and shouts "YEE-HAW!" ''Winner: Ellis ' Expert's Opinion While Tallahassee had the advantage at mid and close range with his MP7's stronger round and P226's larger magazine, Ellis has more combat experience, a better long range weapon, and better melee weapon. While Tallahassee has survived for a longer time, Ellis fought his way from Georgia to New Orleans with violent victims of the Green Flu charging at him left, right, and center. Adding in all these factors made Ellis, the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Valve Software Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors